


We are a family

by Erin_Auditore



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Assassin's babies, Kadar being adorable, babies!!!!, large family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 19:35:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6623491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erin_Auditore/pseuds/Erin_Auditore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are a problematic teenageer, you hate everyone and everything. The only thing you love is playing Assassin's Creed.<br/>One day, while you're playing, the game crashes and you see nine assassins and one templar in front of you.<br/>But they are... BABIES?!</p>
            </blockquote>





	We are a family

**Author's Note:**

> So guys, this is a new fanfic... Just an attempt, just so see if it works.  
> Hope you like this fic, follow and comment if you liked it :)
> 
> (Y/N) Your name

You were playing at Assassin’s Creed in the living room of the large villa where you lived alone since your parents divorced.  
-C’mon Connor! Kill that annoying bastard!- You shouted.  
After the death cut scene, the screen went white, and it began to emit loud static noises. You stood up and approached the TV. Something was moving in it...  
CRASH!  
A shock wave made you fall on the floor.  
-WHAT THE FUCK IS HAPPENED?!- You screamed. You suddenly heard a loud crying noise.  
-Jacob, where are we?- Asked a female kid’s voice. -I’m scared, Jacob!- The she started crying.  
-What..?- You stroked your eyes. –It’s impossible...-  
In front of you there were nine assassins and a templar...  
Altaïr... Malik... Kadar... Ezio... Connor... Edward... Shay... Arno... Evie and Jacob...  
But...  
They were...  
BABIES?!

A baby Kadar was crying in his brother’s harms, who was trying to calm him down, even if he looked more frightened than him. Except Kadar, they were all around 5 or 7 years old.  
You looked at them confused. When they noticed you, they frightened more. Connor hid behind Edward, looking at her with tear filled eyes.  
-Hush, I’m not a bad person, I just want to help you.- You whispered softly, approaching them.  
-Who... who are you?- Asked Ezio, rubbing his runny nose.  
-I’m (Y/N), and you’re Ezio right?-  
He nodded, tears still sliding down his cheeks. –Where are we? I’m scared...-  
-Hush hush little one... it’s alright.- You said gently.  
Altaïr looked at you suspiciously. –I don’t trust you!- He exclaimed. –Don’t touch my friends!- He stood up ahead Kadar and Malik.  
-Shut up brat! She is the only one who can help us!- Malik walked to you. –You’re not going to hurt us, right?- He asked.  
You shook your head. –I like kids, and I want to help you.- You smiled.  
Connor ran into your arms, crying desperately, followed by Evie, Ezio, Arno, Malik, Shay and Edward. You fell again on the floor, surrounded by crying kids.  
-Don’t cry, you’re safe here...- You tried to calm them down, while Jacob and Altaïr continued to seem suspicious.  
Yes, that was a strange strange day.


End file.
